


Equivalent Exchange

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Alchemy, Automail medic Rin, BAMF Uchiha Obito, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Meddling, Mutual Pining, Soldier Kakashi, State Alchemyst Obito, people being done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: "Our life is an equivalent exchange between each other, after all."-KakaObi weeks day 6.Prompt Scars, and good ol' FMA AU!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Uzumaki Kushina
Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	Equivalent Exchange

There are days where Obito feels as if it’s not worth it, when he looks at his body- at his missing arm and leg, and the metal that replaces them both- and all the scars he has and he feels like throwing up. He had way too many people asking him if it was worth it, why he did what he did and why he keeps on doing it, what he gains out of it.

He gains nothing, and he knows that much. The government’s support of his research sometimes feels more stifling than a reassurance, and not being able to tell his friends anything about it makes it worth even less. But. Rin and he automail clinic, doing as much as she can for everyone, a clinic that Obito’s actively funding with the money he makes as a State Alchemyst, and then Kakashi training to be a ‘Military Dog’ as people call them most of the time. Training so he can have an excuse to join Obito in his travels, training that will be done in just another week…

His friends’ lives are so intertwined with his that Obito is genuinely afraid.

“Obito-kun, are you okay?” Colonel Namikaze asks, being as usual shadowed by Lieutenant Uzumaki.

Obito grins. “‘Course I am, Colonel! Kushina-neechan, what are you guys doing here?”

Kushina huffs, long, red hair swaying with the wind. “We were about to go home for the night. Do you want to join us?”

“Just come,” Minato says. “Kushina will just drag you with us anyway.”

Obito snorts and starts walking after them, previous thoughts buried yet not forgotten.

* * *

“We will assign you one of the newly graduated recruits,” the Fuhrer says, staring Obito down from his chair.

Obito shifts from foot to foot. “May I have a say on who?”

The Fuhrer nods and passess him a few files, Obito instantly recognising Kakashi’s and paying careful attention to it. Highest marks out of all the other cadets, high IQ and excellent physical capabilities, Kakashi was, is, and always will be everything Obito is not. Sometimes Obito resents him for that, but Kakashi is always going to be his best friend.

Wordlessly, Obito gives Kakashi’s file back to the Fuhrer and trashes the others. His decision was made before he even knew he had to make it, after all.

* * *

“Wait, so you just flash the fancy clock and people just… give you everything you ask them to?” Kakashi asks, befuddled.

Obito manages a smile. “Kind of. State Alchemyst are very few, especially strong ones, so aiding to one is generally seen as a sign of trust, and sometimes even prestige. Then, when you write up the report, you need to also include all the places you stayed at thanks to status and not money, and Central will pay those people back.”

“I see,” Kakashi says, yet still sounding incredibly confused.

“Don’t think too much about it,” Obito advises.

* * *

While Kakashi did see Obito doing alchemy, he never saw more than lighting up a small candle, or fixing a chair’s broken leg, Obito always made sure to never actually show Kakashi the extent of his alchemical abilities.

“The strongest the power, the biggest the sacrifice,” people usually say, and it rings a particular truth for Obito.

Unfortunately, Obito doesn’t have the time to be careful when people are trying to kill him, and Kakashi’s guns will only be able to do so much. A clap of hands and then onto the ground, and tree roots are coming alive, manipulated by Obito’s lone will. A spark, and those root are lined with flames, smoke fast to rise.

“Let’s go,” Obito prompts, grabbing Kakashi by his hands and dragging him away.

Kakashi looks from the forest on fire to Obito, eyes blown wide. “That was you?”

Obito’s tight hold on Kakashi’s hand is enough of an answer.

* * *

“Of course I like Obito,” Kakashi says. Kushina and Minato stare at him, looking done.

“But do you like him as more than a friend?” Minato presses.

Kakashi squints at them. “He’s my best friend?”

Minato and Kushina let out twin groans, leaving Kakashi even more confused.

* * *

“The Chaos Alchemyst?” Kakashi breathes, staring at Obito’s back. His shirt got torn earlier on the fight, but now Kakashi can fully see it, a tattoo covering Obito’s skin in a red ink, clear yet complicated lines forming a circle and then more, with various symbols written on the outer edge and three bigger ones inside a triangle right in the middle of everything.

Around Obito, elements flash to life, water becomes ice and the earth spikes up while air and fire combine together into a raging storm, with lightning kept at the edge of everything.

Gluttony laughs, elated, screaming about something nonsensical, but Obito's eyes flash and Gluttony is a pile of dirt and blood on the ground.

“Let’s go,” Obito orders, and Kakashi follows.

* * *

“Truth or dare?” Rin asks, looking gleeful at Kakashi.

“I’m no coward. Dare,” Kakashi says. Rin’s eyes glint even more.

“I dare you to kiss Obito,” Rin demands, voice pitched a tone higher.

Kakashi looks at Obito and shrugs, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Rin clicks her tongue in disapproval. “Oh no no. On the lips. A kiss on the lips, Kakashi-kun, and no shorter than ten seconds.”

Kakashi chokes, and Obito shifts on his seat. “You don’t have to, Kakashi,” Obito tries.

“Actually, he does,” Rin interjects. “He did choose dare, and he already used his pass.”

Kakashi doesn’t wait for Obito to try again that he has grabbed him by the shoulders, smashing their lips together, eyes squeezed shut. Rin starts counting as soon as she snaps out of her shock, and Kakashi sprints away as soon as she says ‘ten’. Obito looks dazed, cheeks impossibly red. It takes a while for him to register what just happened, but when he does he takes a pillow and buries his head under it.

“Rin-chan, you’re a blessing,” Minato says, walking into the room.

“I know,” Rin says, smug.

“I’ll owe you my first born,” Kushina promises.

* * *

“Remember when Rin made us kiss?” Obito asks, looking at the clearing sky. He’s clutching at his new- flesh and bones- arm, and his leg is all cramped up for the first time in years that he can’t even be annoyed about it.

“Yeah,” Kakashi says, eyes closed. 

“Can we do it again?”

Kakashi shifts, turning to look at Obito in a serious expression. “If you kiss me now, then I’ll be obliged to kiss you again.”

Obito startles. “How come?”

“Equivalent exchange,” Kakashi states. “I give you a kiss, you give one too, and I give you another, and we continue until forever because then we’ll lose count and better safe than sorry, right?”

“I’ll do you one better,” Obito declares. “I give you my everything, and you give me yours.”

“I like how that sounds,” Kakashi agrees.


End file.
